The Reality of Age- The Sequel (Part I
by Blugu
Summary: The sequel to 'The Reality of Age,' beginning a few weeks later.
1. Default Chapter Title

A New Goal, A new Life 

Author's note: This story uses the set up of "The Reality of Age" in its plot. To fully understand this fic, please read and rate "The Reality of Age" 

Setting: Ash, Misty, Brock and Nurse Joy are making funeral arrangments for Pikachu. 

Misty: So what do you think the grave stone should look like? 

Ash: It has to be really special. 

Brock: How about a picture of Pikachu surrounded in in electricity? 

Ash: That sounds lke a great idea! 

Misty: Yeah! I'm sure it will look great! 

Togepy: py-py!(i agree!) 

Ash: So its settled! I'll go to the funeral parlor first thing in the morning! 

Misty: So what are we going to do today? Not many people know about our gym yet and it's only 11:00 A.M. 

Brock: Well, Nurse Joy and I have to pack for our honeymoon. 

Misty: OOOO la la! Smoochy smoochy! 

Brock: Shut up Misty! Im anxeous enough as it is! 

Misty: (Snicker, sicker,snicker) 

Ash: Well, I should probably start working on a sketch for Pikachu's garve stone. 

Misty: Well....I guess I'm the only one left...(sigh) What's this?

"Dear Brock, 

We are deeply sorry that we could not accept you application to become a Pokemon Breeder. We have come up with a few things that we think you should improve on if you want to apply again. The list goes as follows: 1) To become a pokemon breeder, you will need to have bred some pokemon. 2) The pokemon offspring of your pokemon will then have to be accepted into the "Pokemon Hall of Fame". We do allow breeders to let young Pokemon trainers use the pokemon young as their starting pokemon. Please take this information and use it to better your breeding skills. 

Sincerly, 

The Pokemon Breeders Association 

Misty: Wow, I feel really bad for Brock...I wish I could help him..maybe there is a way. 

************************************************************************ 

(At Brock's house) 

Brock: I cant believe this day is actually here! I'm so exited! 

Joy: Yes. Me too honey. So what should I pack? 

Brock: Well, we are going to be on the beaches. Maybe you would want to pack that nice 2 piece thong bikini you have! 

Joy: Um...I was thinking of something a little less revealing...but whatever makes you happy dear! (thinks it over) But only on one condition. 

Brock: Uh oh. And what might that be? 

Joy: You have to wear that cute Speedos swimsuit of yours! 

Brock: Um well,..you see,the thing is... 

Joy: If you want to see me in this,  then you have to wear this. 

Brock: Well I guess if I don't know anybody there...Then what the heck! I'll do it! 

Joy: I knew you would baby! 

Hey Brock, before you lea-...Um...I wont even ask. But what I was going to say was, I bought you some pokeballs to take. You know,just incase you run into some pokemon. 

Brock: Uh, ok. Thanks a lot Misty. I appreciate it. 

Joy:  Oh Brock, I don't want you to get carried away with pokemon and ignore me. 

Brock: Don't be silly honey! I wont even think about pokemon. Um Misty, maybe I shouldn't take those pokeballs afteral. 

Misty: Oh. Ok, I understand. 

Joy: Oh baby, your so good to me! I love you!

Misty: That should do it! 

************************************************************************ 

Ash: So, Misty, what do you think of my grave stone drawing? 

Misty: It looks great Ash. I'll go to the parlor with you. 

Ash: thanks. I'm feeling a bit queezy today. I guess I'm not completely over, well, you know, it. 

Misty: I understand. It's been tough for all of us. You'll get over it eventually. I promise. 

Ash: Thanks Misty. I'm glad to hear you say that. 

Misty: We'd better hurry if we want to be able to say goodbye to Nurse Joy and Brock. 

Ash: Yeah ok. Lets go. 

************************************************************************ 

<1 hour later at Brocks house> 

Joy: I wonder where Misty and Ash are. 

Brock: Yeah. They're our transportation to the airport. I sure hop they get here soon. I'd die if we didn't get to go! 

Joy: I think I see them! You guys are 15 minutes late! You were worrying us to death! 

Misty: Sorry, our emotions took hold of us at the parlor. 

Joy:  Oh yeah, I forgot about...I'm sorry. 

Brock: Well if we don't leave now we are gonna miss our plane! 

Misty: Ok you guys, Ash will you help them load their luggage? 

Ash: (sniffle)Sure(sniffle) 

Misty: Now hop in and lets role! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A New Goal, A New Life- Part 2 

************************************************************************ 

Brock: Well, I guess this is it. 

Joy: We'll see you in a week! Don't miss us to much! 

Misty: Bye you guys! Have fun! Don't do anything to naughty!! 

Brock: Oh don't worry about me Misty! 

Misty: (snicker, snicker, snicker) 

Ash: Bye guys! There was something I was going to tell you...I cant remember right now! Oh well! Have a great time! 

Joy: Thanks Ash! 

Joy and Brock: Bye you two!

Misty:  La ,la, la ,la, la, tra la ,la! Hum de ,dum! 

Ash: Um, Misty, is something wrong in your head???! 

Misty: La da, dee hum de dum! I'm soooo nice! La da dee! 

Ash: In what way are you NICE?? 

Misty: Well, I may not be nice to YOU, Tra la de, but I'm nice to Brock! 

Ash: You know what Misty, I don't really care anymore! Your just to weired! 

Misty: Ok!! 

Ash: Just take me HOME Misty!! 

Misty: Yeesh! Alright! Ill take you home! 

Captain: Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing. Welcome to Zulanda Island. A small island off the coast of Viridian! 

Brock: Those were the longest 2 hours of my life! 

Joy: I agree! That was long! 

Brock: That's funny...This bag seems heavier than before! Oh well! 

Joy: Maybe you got weaker on the plane ride! 

************************************************************************ 

DING DONG!! 

Misty: What was that?? A trainer?! 

Ash: Could it be?? 

Misty: Act cool Ash! 

Ash: Ok.

Young P. trainer: Is this the world class pokemon gym? 

Misty: world class?...I mean of course! Welcome! 

Ash: Would you like to challenge us? 

Young P. trainer: Of course! Im from Pallet town and I'm destined to become the number pokemon master in the world! 

Ash: Wow! Doesn't that sound familiar! 

Misty: So you want a challenge ehh? 

Ash: We accept! 2 pokemon each! 

Misty: You'll have to fight both of us but you'll get two badges! 

Ash: I'll go first! Pigoet go! 

Young P. trainer: Magmar go! 

Ash: Impressive pokemon! But its still no match for pigeot! Pigeot whirl wind attack now!!

Young P. trainer: Oh no! Magmar! Are you ok? Arrg! Alright then, go Golem! 

Ash: This should be easy! Pigeot peck now!Ahh! Pigeot! 

Young P. trainer: Yes!! 

Ash: ok! Squirtle go! Squirtle water gun now!

Young P. trainer: Yes! That's one down! 

Ash: Ahhhh! What the 

Misty: Ok! Now its my turn! Are you ready to lose kid?! 

Young P. trainer: Don't be so sure! 

Misty: Staryu go!Ah! Psyduck! Oh well! Psyduck confusion!  Arrghh! 

Young P. trainer: Golem rock throw!

Misty: Yes! Now psyduck can actually fight! Psyduck, psyshock now!

Young P. Trainer: NO!! Ok...I choose Blastoise! Blastoise, water cannon!

Misty: Psyduck!!! Oh poor Psyduck, are you ok? Ok Horsea go! Horsea, spray is with your sludge attack!

Misty: NO! Well I guess you win kid! 

Young P. Trainer: Yes! I won! 

Misty: Here you go kid! An Ocean Badge! 

Ash: And here is you brand new Pikachu Badge! 

Young P. Trainer: Thanks! Thanks a lot! Alright! I got an Ocean and a Pikachu Badge!

************************************************************************ 

Brock: I really hate wearing this skimpy bikini bottom! 

Joy: I know baby but arent we having fun?! 

Brock: Yeah I guess. 

Joy: Isn't that our friend Todd the photographer?! 

Brock:  Arrrrghhh! 

Joy: What is wrong with you Brock? That's just rude! 

Brock:  I've got to get out of here honey!! You don't understand! 

Joy: Here he comes. Now you be nice to him! He's your friend! 

Brock: That's the whole problem! LOOK WHAT IM WEARING!!! 

Todd: There you two are!! Ash and Misty wanted me to come here and take your honey moon pictures! 

Brock: AHHHH!!!...I mean ohhhhhhh. That's nice! Heh heh. 

Joy: That would be just lo-

Todd: Awww! You didn't smile! 

Brock: Nurse Joy, Im sorry but ive got to get the hell out of here!!!

Joy: I don't know whats gotten into him!

Brock: Just great! Now everyone is going to see me in my speedos! 

Joy: Is that the reason why you ran away?! I see. That's ok honey. We can explain to Todd what happened later. 

Brock: Phewww! Lets just stay in here a while. Ill change into some clothes. 

Brock: (in his head) Misty! Hmmm...What should I do! I HAVE TO become a pokemon breeder! 

Brock: I have to become the worlds best pokemon breeder! I have to!!! Ahhh! But there arent any good pokemon in here! 

Vull-vull-pix! 

Brock: Vulpix!! I've got to catch it! Pokeball go!!!  {vulpix get trapped inside...squrim...squirm...squirm...the light goes off. Ding} 

Brock: YES!!! I caught a Vulpix!!! 

Joy: Well, that was certainly fun! 

Brock: I had a great time! 

Joy: I feel sooooo relaxed! But now I have to go back home and care for all those sick pokemon...but I love that too! Caring for those pokemon in sickness and their time of need brings me so mu-BROCK!!!! ARE YOU SLEEPIN?!!!!! 

Brock: zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz...... 

Joy: BROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Brock: AHHHHH!!!! What?!!!!! What happened?!!!! 

Joy: Sometime I wonder about you Brock! 

Misty: Hey!! Your back!!!! 

Ash: We've missed you!! 

Misty: Im sure you have a bunch of....

Ash: Huh? What was that? 

Brock: Oh nothing very important ash, im sure it was your imagination... 

Joy: No, I heard it too! 

Brock: Well, I have a little confession to make. I found some pokeballs and um, caught another Vulpix... 

Joy: You did WHAT??!!! 

Brock: You don't understand hunny!!! You may have completed your dream but I havent!!!! I needed to catch a Vulpix so I could breed it and have it win a pokemon championship! 

Joy: I...don't know what to say... 

Misty: It was partly my doing...I put the pokeballs and the letter in your bag Brock...I knew it was your dream... 

Brock: Thank you Misty...it really means a lot to me...sniff... 


End file.
